


As You Will

by Starkissed1



Series: No Room for Perfection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author is Not Sorry, BDSM, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, MCU Compliant-ish, Painslut!Loki, Porn with Feelings, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, Thor Is Not Stupid, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/pseuds/Starkissed1
Summary: An old relationship rekindles and then Loki bleeds angst all over it.  The new Thor (the humbler, more realistic Thor whom we met in Ragnarok) has to deal with it.





	1. I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/gifts).



> With the right inspiration, sometimes readers become writers--and Raven is incredible inspiration. i.e. I read [this post](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/starkissed1/170785627169) and got a story stuck in my head. 
> 
> FWIW - This story assumes that there are multiple days between "I'm here." and the ominous bridge scene. Also, I've edited the fic as of January 2019. It needed some revisiting.

Loki tosses the bottle stopper back and forth in his hands. The silence between them is a heavy thing. It is suffocating until Thor moves. Loki is caught up in a tight hug with Thor’s arms wrapped around him. Though they are of a height, Thor lifts him from the ground.

Loki laughs as his feet touch solid ground again. Thor’s hand cradles the back of his head and their foreheads are brought together. Loki’s laugh fades to a smile. There is honesty in that moment. Thor closes his eyes. They have both survived certain destruction. Asgard has escaped its own ruin.

Loki presses his lips lightly to Thor’s. Eyes meet. There is want, there is pain, there is need. 

“Loki, I…” There is a finger on his lips. His brain knows it has been so long since that last kiss, so long since his hands encircled Loki’s hips. It feels like there are centuries between them now, however the heat that spreads through his body knows nothing of the intervening years.

“Brother?” those lips are on his again. Seeking. Wanting. A million things remain unsaid.

“Please, ” Loki breathes the word across Thor’s cheek as he holds them together. Thor is stunned to silence. Please is not a word his brother uses, not with Thor. A single word and his actions speak volumes. This could be forgiveness. It could be screaming against loneliness and loss. Loki’s tongue licks his bottom lip and Thor has no more questions.

They hit the wall, grinding together as they remove armor and clothes. The struggle of straps and fasteners forces them apart as they shimmy from each stubborn piece, only to come back together as more skin is revealed. Thor stops his fevered rush when Loki removes his tunic. He tentatively runs his hand over the hardened scar from the Kursed battle. Jagged white and pink lines are accusations. Thor believed him dead, yet the truth of Loki’s life had not poured out on that forsaken landscape. It is here, bumpy tissue under Thor’s fingers. He cannot breathe or move his hand. Thor had left him, not dead, but dying. Thor looks up when Loki touches his cheek. Tears well in his single eye. 

Loki’s voice, husky not from injury, draws him away from memory, “Don’t.” Green eyes seek the solitary blue, pleading. He caresses Thor’s right temple and down his cheek. 

Thor turns into that touch, willing his lungs to work even as he is reminded of his own injury. Neither is the perfect, royal specimen they once were. As fingertips slide past lips and throat, Thor watches need seep into his brother’s gaze until there is nothing left. Loki pulls them together, hard evidence proof of their desire. Right here, right now, there need not be anything else. Thor brings his lips to the curve of his brother’s neck. There are kisses and Thor bites. Loki’s hands curl and claw down Thor’s sides. 

Thor drops to his knees and pushes his brother’s breeches down. His fingers wrap around the pulsing cock in front of him. Thor’s breath slides over skin as he takes in a sight he thought he had lost. His tongue flicks across the tip. Loki moans and pushes his hips towards Thor. Thor looks up at his impatient brother as parted lips take in the head. Thor maintains eye contact as his tongue flicks across and he draws his brother in. Loki’s hands search for purchase in short hair, Thor grabs both and pulls them to Loki’s sides. He holds them there for a moment, watching his brother as Thor slides lips back up. Loki’s head collapses against the wall and his hands stop struggling.

Certain that he will be left to his own devices, Thor redirects his focus to the task at hand. This beautiful cock that drags on his tongue, sweet drops of cum flavoring his work. He takes all of Loki between his lips, pushing down until the head reaches the back of his throat. A slight shift and he swallows. The muscles of his throat contracting around his brother. Loki’s hand rests on his head again, not controlling, just rocking with him. Finally, Thor lifts his head to take a breath.

Any questions he had are pushed aside, the answers no longer matter. Loki is here, now, this euphoria is fragile and Thor wants it as long as possible. He wants to choke on his brother until he cums. Thor fucks Loki with his mouth. Spit strings from Thor’s lips to Loki’s skin as his pace continues to increase. It is only when he sputters that he realizes Loki has pulled him off and is bringing him to stand.

Neither talks, as if the moment would be lost in words. Loki steps away, kicking off the leather pooled at his feet, and climbs on the bed. Thor fumbles his laces as he watches his wanton brother suck two fingers into his mouth. Spit slick and glimmering with a bit of seidr, Loki slides fingers into himself. Dark hair pools on the bed, his eyes are closed and lips are parted. He is the very image of decadence. His shoulders shift slightly with each movement.

Thor’s mouth goes dry. Reverently, he approaches. Thor sets a hand to either hip and Loki’s eyes flutter open. With a light push, Loki rolls to his back. His gaze locks with Thor's. They both struggle with patience, a slow push joining them. They stutter back and forth until their hips come together. Each breath brings more clarity to the moment. 

When Thor draws back, he watches his brother get lost in the moment. Though it has been forever since this honesty was between them, it seems so familiar. Loki holds tight to his arm and looks away, overwhelmed. Each line in his face is recognized. Dancing through his expressions: there is pain, there is fullness, there is...fuck, yes...there...Thor thrusts against that spot again. Loki arches up to him. 

The day falls away, there is no Asgard, there is no golden city, there is only Loki. Thor takes all that is offered. They can be lost together.

His brother's name falls from his lips. Hearing his own broken voice, Thor returns to the reality of this moment. This is not a sweat-drenched dream. Thor digs his fingers into his brother's hips, pulling them together as Loki tightens around him. Held so closely, both bodies shudder into their release. Thor leans over him, a kiss to soft lips.

Though it means separation, Thor climbs further onto the bed, lying next to his brother. Their breathing marks the seconds as they pass, other sounds from the ship become recognizable. Thor sets a hand on Loki's hip.

**

Loki sighs. It has been so long. So many years alone. The world that they knew is gone. So much has changed, so much is lost forever. Not Thor. Not permanently. But even this is tentative, so he takes one more step. He opens up just a bit, he drops a shield and allows Thor to see that thought in his mind. He wants Thor to feel again how much he loves him. This thought exchange was how they ended some of their orgasms so many years ago. Thor is the only person he has ever deliberately allowed inside his soul.

Loki pushes his back into Thor, curling into him so he can be pulled close. He rolls around when his brother does not respond.

Thor is staring at him. This is not bliss, this is fear. Loki cringes, pulling away from where he might have been safe.

“Brother, wait. I didn’t know. I didn’t know what surrounded you.” He reaches out to caress Loki’s face. The fear in that blue eye now morphs to sadness. “So much darkness…”

Loki’s eyes go wide. He screwed up, this is his mistake. That glimpse inside his head gave Thor more than intended. He was not supposed to see that. He is not to know of the storm that rages inside Loki--the anger, the depression, the chaos. No one can know. No one needs that mess. Not here. Not when everything else is falling apart. Not Thor.

Loki disappears. Thor’s hand falls to the mattress

Thor stretches for where his brother was just moments ago and curses. He waits for Loki to return as the warmth fades and sweat chills his skin. He marks the seconds and minutes alone in guilty echoes. So many things left unspoken. Too many things said that should never have been. 

Exhaustion finally claims him in the darkness.


	2. Brother, Hear Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for discussion of depression/suicide in this chapter.

Fuzzy dream images flutter behind his eyelids. His brother was there in his dream, he is always there. Thor's body is sore and this bed is too soft. His eyelids stretch open and he knows. He saw it--that swirling blackness that exists within Loki's mind. There is the beauty and art that long ago Thor came to recognize as his brother, but at the edge of sanity there is a cliff’s edge and now Thor knows.

A fleeting wish tempts him with a return to the innocence of sleep. It is the only place where he can love his brother absent Loki's chaos. Also, it is the only place absent Thor's ambition and its consequences. In Thor’s dreams, Loki laughs freely.

Yesterday. 

Yesterday, his brother laughed. He laughed as Thor folded him into the offered hug, he laughed as their foreheads came together.

Yesterday, Loki brought about the end of the world. 

Then here, in this chamber, he laughed. And so much more than laughed. It had been ages since they had last come together so openly. Then he ran. Thor sat up in his bed and swung his legs over the edge. 

“Brother, hear me as it please you.” He stops. Loki imbued that phrase with power long ago. He laughed then, too. It was a piece of magic that allowed Thor’s words to be heard by Loki. Loki never needed a phrase. Loki invaded his thoughts whenever the sorcerer wanted. That was how this happened. That moment of orgasm was one that Loki had previously used to let Thor see how much he loved him. To be awash in such emotion during the height of pleasure, Thor had never shared something so pure with anyone but his brother. 

Though what happened yesterday was not pure. It was a maelstrom of chaos. If there is one bit of chaos that Thor understands, it is the storm. He had never seen a storm rage like the one in Loki. He starts again, “Brother,” he stops. Thor has no guidepost here. After all that has been between them, for good and for ill, what words of reassurance does he have?

Thor steadies himself with a breath. “I wasn't supposed to see. How can one erase knowledge? How can one unknow?” 

There was no response. 

Quieter, his words hugging the edge of breath, “I’m sorry I didn’t see it before.” Obviously, Loki did not want him to know--Thor does not take the easy excuse. “As you will,” the final words end the spell and Thor aches to hold his brother, to take away this uncertainty. Thor dresses and leaves the room determined to find him, if allowed.

**********

It has long been established that Loki cannot be found until he so desires it. Thor had half a hope that the confines of the ship would make the job easier. Yet still, Loki evaded him. Kingship would not leave him be however. There were plans to be made both for the future and for the past. Every moment was running to one solution or another. The possibility of heading Midgard is discussed. Injuries are healed. People, their people, ask after Loki. The survivors do not know what to expect--the savior or the trickster. Some express wariness, the God of Mischief is legendary. There is pride too, and gratitude--especially from those that recently fought beside his brother. 

There are signs. The stress fractures in a system that was being watched are knitted together when no one was looking. A limp that had not made it to the infirmary fades away. Thor’s pen and notes disappear. On the way to the area that functions now as a cafeteria, Thor notices a child holding a doll. Dressed in green, a golden helm...the child pulls the doll into a hug. This is the fifth time in two hours Thor has seen that exact toy with a different child. Thor turns around and returns to the solitude of his room. 

**********

“Brother, hear me as it please you.” A light metallic ping is the only sound in the room.

“God of Mischief. Brother. Lord of Chaos. Beloved.”

“I knew and never understood.” _How could you?_ The question in his head could be Loki, it could be Thor’s own thoughts.

“The storm is my providence, yet I never knew how much you held within. I see you brother. I see your strength. I see your beauty, so much more than existed in any storm I have ever controlled.” 

_I will not be controlled._ Thor could hear the hiss in his brother’s voice.

“Of course not. But, a burden could be shared?” Thor thought of being lost in the storm that is Loki, he did not know whether to be excited or frightened.

 _You do not want this._ Thor knew he was being dismissed.

The emotion in that final statement is familiar. He says the words to end the contact, "As you will."

The timbre in Loki’s voice was too familiar now that Thor can name it. The despair was heard at times throughout his youth. More recently, he heard it in his father’s chamber before the Jotnar attack. He heard it when Loki fell from the Bifrost--when he let go. It was there on Midgard during the Chitauri invasion. In the cell…that damned cell. Thor hated his part in that, he needed to focus on something else. Thor marched out of his room to return to the ship and its demands.

**********

Sleep found Thor at a table, charts spread around. With his head thrown back in the chair, his snores echoed in the room. He jerked awake as footsteps entered the space. “Loki?” sleepily hoping to find his brother there. Heimdall responded negatively and added that he had not seen the prince. Heimdall sat down two mugs of tea and took a chair. 

Thor picked one mug up, “I wish he were here.” 

“Loki will be found when he’s ready,” Heimdall noted, even though Thor was well acquainted with such strategy. “We could use his help though. These last years he proved to be a capable and inventive ruler. Neither of these qualities was surprising, though perhaps the compassion and empathy shown was. Years of continued, calm leadership truly did Asgard no harm. And seemed to be a boon to the prince.” 

Thor sat quietly. All of those things he believed, yet there were so many questions: their father's fate, his brother's escape from death, what Loki knew of the coming of Ragnarok and more. He stared past the charts, past his mug. Heimdall took his leave of the king.

Thor wondered on Loki seated on the throne: his father’s throne, the throne that Thor desired in his youth, the throne that they destroyed. There are some that would lay the blame squarely at his brother's feet, but Thor knew better. Loki did not destroy it on his own, even with that chaos swirling within him. Thor was pensive as he moved through the ship. 

Eir noted that Loki had been in the infirmary as a calming influence. With limited supplies, Frigga's training and his magic are welcome. When Thor went to find his brother, he had just left.

He saw children running down the hall: a girl with a green scarf, a boy with a red towel tied about his neck. The child in green tripped, the other gave a hand up. “Come Loki, the dark elves went this way!” They ran off laughing. 

A man who had been assigned kitchen duty, thanked Thor for sending the prince to verify that the foodstuffs will remain preserved. 

On several occasions, Thor saw him: ahead of him in the hall; in the corner of the room; talking with the navigator. When Thor reached those locations, he was gone. 

_Will you ever not fall for that?_ Thor grins as Loki’s laughter echoes in his head.

**********

Alone once more, Thor is seated on the bed wearing only the shorts he plans to sleep in. He begins to speak and stops. He recalls how often he called Loki to hear him after Svartalfheim. Then, it was a beautiful obsession, that which Thor thought a tribute. He said so many things he had not while his brother was alive. Loki heard him, every time. How pitiful Thor must have seemed calling to his deceased brother. Loki listened and still let Thor believe the opportunity spent and gone. Thor had believed that he would never again hear that sharp, sweet voice. He had mourned and Loki allowed it.

And now Thor knew. He had seen. Loki had wanted to be dead. He thought Thor was better off without him. He thought that the world was improved with his absence. Thor mourns anew, for a brother he does not know how to save.

_You start to comprehend._

“Brother, hear me as it please you. Your efforts here do not go unnoticed.” There is no comment, but Thor wonders if it’s possible to think a self-depreciating scoff. 

“And not just by our people...Loki, I need you. I need you alive. Please don’t leave me alone because I saw more than you intended. I thought you dead for so long, I cannot bear to be without you again.” 

_Thor, this doesn’t go away. I have fought with depression all my life._

The exhaustion of his tone speaks to battles Thor knows little of. Thor pictures his little brother lost, alone in that maelstrom in his soul. 

“Then let me fight with you. And please...please don’t...” the words catch in his throat--please don’t die, please don’t feel like you have to kill yourself--he cannot say those words out loud. 

“Please, say you’ll stay.” 

_Brother, there were times I wanted to die._

Thor realizes that the mattress has shifted behind him. Loki’s knees sit to either side of his hips, his arms drape over Thor’s shoulders forming a loose circle.

_Times I wanted the world to be rid of the problem that is Loki._

Thor can feel the scar tissue on Loki’s chest as it presses his back. Thor lets out a muffled cry.

_Right now is not one of those times._

Loki’s lips brush an ear, "I’m here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, any spell that Loki would write for the two brothers would put Thor in the position of a humble petitioner. I picture teen Loki giggling every time Thor starts, "Brother, hear me as it please you." I'm sure that adult Loki still loves it. And truly, what two kids in separate rooms would not take advantage of an option to talk at night? I imagine Thor being thrilled to find out that kids on Midgard use walkie-talkies and cell phones.


	3. Enough?

Thor places his hands on top of Loki’s, pulling him slightly closer. 

“Brother, you are a lauded warrior, a gifted statesman. You have talents unparalleled in the Nine Realms. I have seen the storm that works to tear you apart, that beckons with its lies. I would not leave you there alone.”

Thor cannot see Loki’s eyebrows raise but he senses the form behind him tighten, breath forced into a controlled rhythm. Thor runs his thumb down the side of his brother's hand and waits. 

“After several years spent in masquerade, I am more… together… than I was. I have come to know what monsters haunt me: chaos, pain, memory and… I am hunted by much worse than my personal demons. I… I have failed to hide you from them.” Thor listens as his brother stumbles on the words, he is not entirely surprised when Loki's voice is in his head.  
_Apparently, I cannot even hide you from me. This storm is not for you Golden Boy._

With a deep breath, Loki continues, resigned, “More than a millenia and all I have is this: I know who I am. I know what I want.”  
_I know I won't get it. Satisfaction is not to be mine._

Again, Loki’s thoughts invade his own. They are presented with the same conviction, though these lines are tinged with that mocking tone that Thor knows all too well.

“I am Loki, seidr master, jotunn Prince of Asgard. I want my realm to thrive,”  
_So I leave destruction in my wake._  
“Name me Silvertongue, Trickster, Lord of Everything and Nothing at All. I will not be played a fool,”  
_Only to be caught in my own web._  
“Call me brother. I would fight by your side,”  
_Though our paths diverged a long time ago._  
“Thor. My brother." _My king._ "Will you have me?"

There is no inaudible phrase in accompaniment. Loki does not share the certain fear that motivates him to let go of Thor and shrink away. Thor turns slowly, standing from the bed. Loki's hands settle on top of the deep green silk of his lap, one picking at the other. Thor sets his hands to either side of his brother's neck, thumb raising his chin up. Their eyes meet.

“Yes. A thousand times yes! I have always loved everything about you, even what I did not understand. I do not pretend to complete comprehension, but I know more than I did. Of course, I will have you brother. Always come back to me. Come back to me in pieces. Come back to me whole. Just come back.” 

Thor pulls Loki into his chest and holds him, one hand on his head, one hand caressing his back. Loki finally shifts and his arms encircle Thor’s waist. This time the silence does not feel so heavy. Many things remain unsaid, but it was always so between the two princes. Perhaps the future might change that yet.

Heartbeats turn to minutes and Loki peels away.

“How do you stay so warm?" He looks up in amusement, "If I'm going to have your sweat on me, I'd rather earn it.”

Thor’s fingers comb through Loki’s hair and the corners of his lips lift as he asks, “What did you have in mind, brother?”

Loki does not speak an answer. He pulls down the shorts that stand in front of him. He leaves them just below the object of his desire and his fingers slide over Thor’s manhood. Smooth skin shifts with the attention. Loki leans in and breathes over the head causing it to jump. Loki’s smile deepens and he runs his tongue flat over the tip, parting his lips to gently hold Thor within his mouth.

Thor continues to comb through Loki’s hair and watches him, his beautiful brother. Lord of Everything and Nothing at All, indeed. The title was a new one to Thor and he wonders how his brother chose it. Loki has returned, alive, and...together, that was the word he used. And his mouth, that sweet, velvet mouth, drawing him in. 

Over the years, Thor had come to terms with the end of this connection. Yet, here was his brother, offering up everything once more: belonging to each other; a love to share; a reign to share; and this--there are teeth lightly sliding along the length of his shaft--yes, this desire and pleasure shared between them. In his thoughts, Thor vows to make all of this known repeatedly until his brother cannot question him again.

Loki looks pleased with himself as his lips slide off Thor’s now solid cock. Thor grabs his hair in both hands and pulls his brother up to face him. Thor takes in the rose color that is beginning to highlight those sharp cheekbones, the shine on his lips, and his green eyes--filled with desire and laughter...and so much need. Thor recognizes that hunger, the corresponding need pooling within. Thor draws Loki to his kiss, forces those slick lips apart and claims this. His tongue pushes into that pliant mouth. As he tips Loki’s head back, it creates a slight separation between the two. His brother whines. One hand leaves its grip in dark tresses and slides down to his neck. 

“Mine.” The golden god growls. “I’ll have you brother. For now, for always.” His grip tightens and the muscles of neck underneath his fingers grow tense. “You are mine. I’ll take you like this as often as needed, so that we both remember it. You belong at my side.”

Loki attempts to speak and finds he has no words, only croaks.  
_Only that often, brother?_

“Likely more than that, greedy one.” With a grin, Thor pushes his brother to his side, hand in his hair pinning his head to the edge of the bed. His other hand slides the offending shorts far enough down he can step out of them. Loki watches and stretches out his arms to pull now bare hips to him. Thor slips his cock between rosy lips. He sets a slow rhythm and rocks deeper with each movement. Fingers still wrapped in black curls, Thor pulls Loki to him and with a corresponding push, fills his throat. Thor holds him motionless. His brother works throat and tongue around him. Thor runs fingers from the distension present in that pale neck, over his cheek and wipes away the tear that has escaped now watery eyes.

Thor pulls them apart, allowing the other a breath. Thick, red head just held by Loki’s lips. “Enough, brother?” 

In response, lips purse and suck him back in, tongue sliding along the shaft seeking more. Apart from grabbing Thor's hips, Loki has not moved from where he was pushed to the bed. He lies on his side, Thor holding his head up by the hair. With the free hand, Thor lightly caresses his brother's chest stopping just shy of his cock, straining against its still clothed state. 

Thor begins to truly fuck him. Loki holds on, stretching lips over teeth as he is filled over and over. Hardness hitting the roof of his mouth, the back of his throat. He ignores the reflex to gag and opens further to Thor. He can taste him, sweet and bitter in turns. Thor is speaking to him, but Loki cannot make out words beyond the blood rushing in his ears and their flesh coming together.

“Mine. You. Are. Mine.” Each word is punctuated by a thrust. Thor holds them tight together once more, not permitting Loki to move and groans into his release. Loki swallows and that first spurt is followed by more. Lips and tongue work together to swallow down cum and spit. Thor slowly releases his grip. Loki licks his lips and rolls to his back, his still hungry gaze roving over the glistening flesh before him.. 

“Not nearly enough brother, but it’s a start.”


	4. Whatever You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki and I argued a lot about what needed to be in this chapter. As can be expected, he got most of what he wanted. Our only saving grace is that Thor knows how to handle him. 
> 
> ~~Please tell him to stop taking over my thoughts now.~~
> 
> Note: the S&M is heavy in this chapter. Enjoy!

Thor devours the sight of Loki stretched out on the bed. Dark locks curl around his face, starkly different than his fine alabaster skin. He shifts his jaw, resettling it after Thor’s vigorous use of him moments ago. His lips are a darker color than normal. Thor wants to taste him. He can see pink imprints of fingers raised on his neck. His brother is beautiful, sculpted as if by an accomplished artist. The new scar on his chest is dark purple at the edges, a jagged line that mars the sculptor’s exquisite work. Loki breaks the fiction of the statue as he moves, canting a leg, drawing Thor’s attention. 

“What am I to do with you, Loki?” 

“Whatever you want brother.”

Thor catches his breath, tearing his focus back to those emerald eyes. Years melt away and the hunger that coils within Thor awakens. There are codes between lovers, Loki used this one intentionally. Yes, his brother says he has come to terms with himself. But even before, Loki did not offer up such control lightly. Here, after the end of the world, everything between them is new. This is a rare gift and lately rare is just as likely to lead to deception. 

Setting aside their new scars and hesitancy, Thor wants the offer to be genuine. No one has ever matched his desire quite like Loki does. The risk of his mercurial brother changing his mind is always part of the game. Swiftly, Thor is on the bed, on top of Loki. He looms over his brother, trapping him by capturing hips under his own and pinning forearms to the bed over his head. He keeps his balance light in case Loki attempts to throw him off.

“It has been so long beloved, since we walked that particular knife’s edge. Tell me this is not just some punishment you seek.”

“Dear brother, that is exactly what I want,” his voice is pitched low and there is no mistaking his intent as he grinds hard need into Thor. There is no dissembling, Loki continues to meet his brother's gaze. “Take me. Use me. Make me scream your name. Has it been so long you have forgotten how?” 

Thor grins to match Loki’s, accepting the challenge as delivered. “As you will.” Thor closes the distance between them, forceful kiss met with his brother’s passion. 

Their tongues slide over one another. Thor raises up and draws Loki’s bottom lip between his teeth. His brother groans as trapped flesh threatens to split. Loki’s captured kiss follows Thor’s upward movement until released and his head bounces on the mattress.

Thor sits back, allowing Loki use of his arms again. One large hand rests in the middle of that pale chest, feeling the breath that causes it to rise and fall. “Brother, have you muffled the room?” 

Loki rolls his eyes. “Don’t want your subjects to know what you do behind…” A golden palm is slapped over his still moving lips, fingers digging into his cheeks. 

“Not MY subjects, brother. OUR people. And I know you don’t want them to hear their Savior beg.” Thor catches the slight widening of his brother’s eyes. “Is it done?” His hand moves with Loki’s small nod. Thor notices he did not make the motion that usually accompanies the spell--either it was done earlier or his brother’s skill has improved. “Good, then bring me the gold ribbon.”

Loki runs his fingers over Thor’s now outstretched hand. With a glimmer of seidr, the summoned item remains. It is not so much a ribbon as it is a leather thong that Loki has imbued with a spell of constriction. 

Thor swings a leg over to fully release his brother. “Get rid of these pants and stand up.” 

Loki moves with a fluid grace that he has always had. His retorts have quieted, swallowed by a calm countenance. Pants are shed. Loki stands, feet slightly parted with hands clasped behind his back. He waits. 

Thor watches him, this panther pretending at docility. The leather thong shifts in his fingers, he loosens the loop. Thor sets feet to the floor and shifts into the spot immediately in front of his brother. He does not touch him, Loki does not move. Thor smiles broadly and steps back, creating some space between them. He takes the moment to grasp Loki’s cock, sliding the loop over the mostly hard length and then around behind his balls. In the span of a breath, Thor can feel Loki tense as the loop draws tighter, the constricting spell doing its work. 

Loki looks up to see Thor watching him. The moment their eyes meet, Thor slaps him across the face. The force turns his chin to the side. Strong fingers grab his jaw to face him forward again and pull him to his brother’s lips. Soft kisses contrast the searing imprint left on pale skin. Loki’s lips part, a sigh escapes. With his left hand, Thor slides up Loki’s side to grab a nipple protruding from his chest. He twists. Loki draws in breath through clamped teeth. 

The golden god pushes him, causing small steps backwards. Thor’s strides are slow and intentional. His hands rove over the marble physique, pinching, twisting. Thor laughs--a deep, quiet, satisfied laugh. “Look at you brother. Here you are, one of the most powerful men in the Nine Realms. And you have given yourself to me. You are dripping, just from pain caused by your king.” 

Loki’s eyes flash, his whole form tenses, preparing to…to speak, to move away, to protest. Thor wraps finger and thumb tightly around the head of his brother's throbbing cock. Another drop squeezes out. Loki releases the breath he was holding, his shoulders relax, and he looks away.

“Shall I continue then?” Thor laughs again, now knowing that Loki will not answer the rhetorical question. 

“You are MINE. You WILL do as bid. You will TAKE everything I give you. You will cum for ME.” Each sentence is emphasized by Thor lightly slapping the partially bound cock in front of him. It bounces, straining against the golden leather wrapped at the base. Loki whimpers and remains stationary. 

“And after all of that, you will BEG me fuck you.” The crack is loud in the room as Thor’s palm connects with Loki's cheek again. “Do you understand me?”

“Quite clearly brother.” His lip is beginning to swell and his tongue slips out to taste for blood. Finding none, a sly smile paints his face and his gaze rises again to meet Thor’s. 

“Good,” Thor turns and begins to look through discarded clothing. It does not take long to find what he seeks. He slides the thick leather belt free. Folding it in half, he snaps the middle together. “Face the wall and brace yourself.”

Loki stands half a meter from the wall. Feet are separated just beyond hips’ width. His hands are braced on the wall above shoulder height. Loki has tucked his hair behind his ears and has turned his head to watch Thor appraise him. 

In the span of a heartbeat, Thor covers the distance between them. Pressed into Loki's side, he snakes his hand up that chest, grabbing the hair at the nape of his brother's neck, wrenching his head further out of line. 

“I told you to face the wall,” Thor growls. His opposite arm rises, bringing down the doubled over leather onto that pretty ass. 

Loki gasps and sways slightly forward from the blow, practically humping Thor’s hip. With his head twisted sideways, he smiles crookedly, a patented Trickster smile. “I want to watch you brother.” The statement is calm and controlled. It does not match the wide eyes or the racing pulse Thor can feel next to his palm. 

Thor scrapes the edge of leather across the welt that is beginning to rise. “You want to watch me beat you.” Thor can see raw need push at whatever thoughts have begun to plague his brother. “You want to see the whip fall, to track the pattern over your skin.”

Whining, Loki now deliberately grinds into his brother's hip. He nods his head, straining against Thor’s hold. The calm, controlled confidence is gone, replaced by something needier. “I can’t,” he pauses, “I have to see you.” His plea is strained, “I have to, brother...” 

Thor releases his grip and gently runs the fingers of his empty hand over the still pink imprint on his cheek. “My Heart, this you may have. We will both watch your torment and your release.”

Thor steps aside to the control panel and examines the buttons, watching the wall. Upon setting foot in the room the first time, Thor had fiddled with the panel enough to change the garish, shifting art on this section to a plain, muted color. Now, he locates the desired option. A shimmer rises from floor to ceiling and their reflections greet them. 

As his brother sets the belt on a nearby table, Loki lifts an eyebrow. His palms begin to press off the mirrored wall and he seems to be considering moving. Stepping behind him, with one foot between Loki’s, Thor grasps slender hips. His fingers dig into flesh, bidding him to stay. Thor looks past dark waves and shoulder to the mirror image of them both. 

“Oh yes, brother, this will be better.” Hands slide up from Loki’s hips, caressing. He lays soft kisses on the long neck in front of him. Loki’s tension begins to fade, hands flattening against the wall once more. Kisses lead to licks, which lead to teeth scraping over flesh. Loki drops his shoulders down and pushes his ass into Thor. Observing their reflection, Thor brushes fingers over nipples, raising flesh to be pinched. Loki draws a deep breath, watching them both. One set of tanned fingers release, Thor seeks downward to the hard cock pointed towards the mirror. He takes a light grasp, stroking. Loki moans, melting further into Thor.

“You are so eager, so hard--and still nicely bound for me.” 

Thor continues to barely stroke him, his other hand pulling and twisting a nipple. Thor grinds his own desire into Loki. His brother whines in agreement. 

“Give me your arms.” 

Loki lifts off the wall and places hands behind his back. His forearms stack and Thor grabs both in one hand, pushing the arms higher. Loki takes the opportunity to arch his backside into Thor. 

Thor leans over his pushy brother and whispers, “You’ll have to wait, brother.” He sinks teeth into Loki’s shoulder, pulling him back by the arms as he writhes.

Standing up, Thor brings his open hand down on Loki’s ass. He smiles at the loud report that rings in the room. Several more sound in quick succession. Loki is following the golden hand in the mirror as he squeaks and struggles not to allow the force to push him away. Pausing, Thor traces the pink outlines of his hand, crisscrossing on those pale globes. Loki flinches, there is still too much tension in him. Thor continues the spanking until the pink prints are no longer individually distinguishable. He rests his hand with a gentle caress over such bright, warm flesh. There is a satisfied sigh as Loki allows his head to hang. Drawing closer, Thor pulls Loki back into him.

“Mine.” Thor brushes the hard cock while watching it throb in the mirror. Releasing captured arms, Thor makes some room with a backwards step and reaches for the belt. “Now, brother. Hands to the wall.” 

Unfolding himself, Loki rolls his shoulders and presses his palms to the reflective surface. He shakes his head, releasing a bit of that languid sensation. The edge of need is gone, but his desire runs deeper. He shivers in anticipation as his brother swings the leather strap free in the open room to settle it in his hand. 

The belt swings up and over, landing on pale shoulders. Loki bites off a cry as the leather digs into his skin. He keeps his eyes glued to the reflected image. Thor allows him a breath, then lands the next blow just underneath the first stripe. Hard edges form on his skin, welts rising immediately. Thor places them one by one down his back. Loki shouts and squirms. Thor forces him to still before the each one.

“Calm, brother.” Crack.  
“Stay still for me” Crack, crack.  
“You can take it.” Crack.  
“Beautiful.” Crack.

“Th..Thor,” Loki’s body is shaking. His throbbing cock is a brilliant shade of red, straining and dripping.

Thor takes half a step, bringing the belt down this time on the back of Loki’s leg. The leather tip rolls over muscle to the tender inner thigh and Loki screams. Thor pulls the golden strap to release the thong. The explosion leaves thick, white drips on the mirror, pooling on the floor. 

Dropping both belt and thong to the side, Thor holds up his brother as he begins to sway. Thor guides tentative steps to the bed, helping Loki to lie face down. Settling next to his brother, Thor carefully caresses unmarked skin. For now, the only sound in the room is Loki’s ragged breathing.

Loki blinks groggily and brings his gaze to Thor. 

“Welcome back, dear one.” Thor touches a rose-colored cheek and leans in for a kiss. “You are simply stunning, brother. Thank you for that gift.”

Loki responds to the gentle kiss. When he opens his eyes and finds himself awash in Thor’s reverence, Loki slowly expands heart and mind to his beloved brother. Thor recognizes the landscape coalescing around his thoughts.

Colors swirl on a non-existent breeze. Crystalline shapes form and fade. Fractured light flows through him and around him. Loki is everywhere, everywhere is Loki. Once again, there is laughter. Away on the horizon, storm clouds cast a shadow. Today, there is so much distance to that edge. 

Today, there is peace.


End file.
